(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technology for customizing screens displayed on an operation panel of an image forming device and particularly relates to technology to generate a customized screen for use on a different image forming device than the image forming device that a user regularly uses.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In recent years, it has become possible to customize, for each user, the screens displayed on an operation panel of an image forming device. For example, a user can select frequently used functions and arrange corresponding shortcut keys to create a personal panel exclusively for the user.
By storing setting information for personal panels on a server and having a Multi-Function Peripheral (MFP) acquire setting information for personal panels from the server, it is also possible for an MFP to display a personal panel for each user on the initial screen of the MFP's operation panel.    Prior Citation: Japanese Patent Application Publication 2007-55099
On the part of users, there is a desire to create ahead of time, on the MFP users regularly use, a personal panel to be displayed on an MFP at a business travel destination.
The shortcut keys displayed on a personal panel can only be selected from within the range of functions implemented on an MFP. Therefore, if the MFP at the business travel destination is a different product than the regularly used MFP and has different optional functions, a user cannot create ahead of time a personal panel that thoroughly takes advantage of those functions.